


Cover for "ladies and gentlemen we're floating in space" by vowelinthug

by Amiril



Series: Cover Art [73]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiril/pseuds/Amiril
Summary: View onTumblr





	Cover for "ladies and gentlemen we're floating in space" by vowelinthug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vowelinthug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vowelinthug/gifts).
  * Inspired by [ladies and gentlemen we're floating in space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973684) by [vowelinthug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vowelinthug/pseuds/vowelinthug). 



**Author's Note:**

> View on [Tumblr](http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/183978006817/fic-covers-ladies-and-gentlemen-were-floating)


End file.
